


Fight for me

by Valerie_ark



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, it's really not that angsty tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_ark/pseuds/Valerie_ark
Summary: Magnus gets beaten up and is saved by a mysterious person





	Fight for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the musical 'Heathers' (Go check it out it's awesome)

BAM!

A fist collided with Magnus’s jaw, the pure force of the punch making him fall backwards onto the cold, hard concrete of the school parking lot.

CRUNCH!

One of the boys had kicked him in the face, blood poured into his mouth and onto his clothes. His nose was broken.

The angry faces staring down at him, throwing slurs and punches at him, swam in and out of focus. He vaguely registered that someone was approaching the jocks and shouting something at them. The last thing Magnus saw before everything went black was a pair of concerned blue eyes.

 

…….

 

Magnus woke up to the familiar surroundings of the school nurse’s office. His golden eyes scanned the room, but the owner of those brilliant blue eyes was nowhere in sight. In fact, he was completely alone safe for Catarina Loss, the nurse.

Catarina noticed that he was awake and walked over to him. She checked his wounds first, and then looked at him with a mix of pity and concern. 

“Who did this, Magnus?”

She looked tired and weary.

Magnus scoffed, “Jonathan, Sebastian, the usual band of mindless followers,” he said with distaste.

Catarina started to speak, but Magnus stopped her with a look. “I’m not going to report this Catarina, it’s no use.” The young woman frowned, looking down at her hands.

“I just worry about you”

Magnus tried to smile, but his split lip made it more of a grimace.

“I know Cat, and your support means the world to me,” he said, “but you have to understand that there’s nothing you can do. I’ll be fine.”

She knew he wasn’t fine, but after she made sure he would heal properly, Catarina let him go. Magnus found his car with the tyres slashed, and, with a sigh, started the long walk home.

 

……..

 

He didn’t see the mysterious blue-eyed saviour again, and after a while, he had almost convinced himself that he had imagined it all. He avoided his bullies, ate lunch alone, and sat alone in the back of the classroom. His lack of friends made it possible that he didn’t hear about the newcomers until they were strutting down the hallway like they owned the school. There were two siblings, a boy and a girl. They looked nothing alike but had the same fluidity to their movements and calm, assured confidence about them. The boy was all gold. His skin, his hair and even his eyes. He was undoubtedly handsome, and the cocky smirk he wore suggested he knew that too. His sister had long, ink-black locks that tumbled all the way down to her waist in soft waves. Her skin was porcelain pale and perfect, her eyes almost as dark as her hair. She reminded Magnus vaguely of someone, although he couldn’t fathom who it might be. It was as if his subconscious was screaming at him to remember.

He quickly turned away and busied himself by organising his books in his locker when he noticed they were walking his way. He was fiddling with the lock when they came to a stop right next to him. The boy turned away from his sister to open his locker, which caused the girl to notice Magnus and extend her hand with a smile.

“Hi! I’m Isabelle, and this is my brother Jace!”

She didn’t notice the stares they were getting from the other students. Magnus gaped at her for a moment, before grinning and shaking her hand.

“Magnus Bane”

 

………...

 

From that moment on things only got better. To the amazement of nearly all of the student population, he and Isabelle quickly became friends. The bullies stayed away from him because they were trying to get in Isabelle’s good graces, but Magnus also suspected Jace may have had something to do with it as well. Jace became the star quarterback of the school within a month. He learned that the Lightwoods had moved to New York because they had inherited a huge building in Manhattan from a distant relative, which they were currently converting into a martial arts school. When he had told Isabelle about the bullying she had immediately insisted he get some basic self-defence lessons, and he had begrudgingly agreed to come. 

Which led to him standing in front of the big front doors of the gothic building known as The Institute For Martial Arts early on a Saturday morning. 

Magnus knocked on the door and waited, fiddling with his clothes. He wasn’t as glamorous as usual, for most of his clothes weren’t exactly suited for working out. He was wearing black yoga pants, a loose yellow tank top, and a few leather bracelets. He had limited his makeup to eyeliner only. 

 

Magnus was contemplating whether he should have at least donned some rings when the door was opened by a little boy who was staring at him with curious blue eyes half-hidden by hipster glasses. Magnus was once again hit by a horrible sense of deja vu, and that nagging feeling that he was overlooking something. Magnus realised he should probably stop staring and say something.

“Hey, I’m Magnus, Isabelle invited me.”

He extended his hand. The boy hesitated for a moment, and quickly took his hand and shook it.

“Max Lightwood”

Max was still looking at him curiously. He opened the door a little wider to let Magnus in and motioned for him to follow. Max led them through a hallway with several doors that all seemed to lead to training rooms or dojos. Max pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. 

“They’re there,” he said, and then ran off, leaving Magnus alone. 

Magnus made his way to the half-open door through which he could already hear Isabelle chattering with someone he presumed was Jace. He walked in and found Isabelle, Jace, and, to his surprise, Clary Fray standing in the dojo-like room.

“Magnus!” Isabelle exclaimed, “You came!”

She rushed over and hugged him, before dragging him further into the room. Clary gave him a little wave, “Hi Magnus,” she said softly. 

Jace shot them a confused look.

“We met at her mother’s art gallery, I didn’t know you guys also knew each other,” Magnus explained. Isabelle smiled wickedly and started explaining how Jace had knocked Clary over in the streets and promptly fallen in love with her. After hearing this Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Been hiding things, have we, biscuit?” Clary blushed and looked away, Isabelle snickering in the background. “Oooookay!” Jace cut in, “Let’s train!”

 

The rest of the day went on in the same fashion. Jace taught them some basic self-defence while Isabelle watched from the sidelines and commented on their technique. At some point, Isabelle joined them in hand-to-hand combat and kicked Magnus’s ass repeatedly. By the time lunch came around they were all sweating and breathing heavily, so they decided to take a break. They were walking towards the kitchen to get lunch when the front door opened. A young man with black hair and pale skin just like Izzy’s walked in, his face lighting up when he spotted them. Izzy grinned and ran towards him, “Alec!” she said while hugging him. The guy laughed and hugged her back. They separated and Isabelle lead him back to their little group. Jace greeted the guy, Alec, affectionately before turning around to introduce him. “This is our brother Alec,” Clary waved timidly and Magnus grinned at the guy. When their eyes met he almost couldn’t contain his gasp. He knew those eyes, they were the eyes of the person that saved him from those bullies about a month ago. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise as well, staring at Magnus with those familiar blue eyes. Magnus suddenly realised why Isabelle and Max had given him that weird sense of deja-vu. Looking at Alec he could now clearly see the similarities in their faces. Magnus realised Isabelle was looking at them curiously and quickly recomposed his face into a charming grin. 

“I’m Magnus Bane, it’s nice to meet you ….. Alexander.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I kind of ended this on a cliffhanger, but I'm too lazy to come up with a good ending right now. I might write and actual ending to this if enough people want it.
> 
> Update: I'm planning out the rest of the story atm and I hope to publish the next chapter soon. (Don't take my word for it though, I'm terrible at keeping up with update schedules.)


End file.
